fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple's Treasure
Temple's Treasure is a quest in Fable III. This is a quest that requires the Hero to locate the flowers scattered throughout Aurora. It is also linked to the Flower Power achievement. There are a total of 30 flowers in six different colours. You must collect all five of one colour to unlock the corresponding dye. Walkthrough Flowers can be collected before or after starting the quest, but to start the quest officially, speak to Priestess Mara in the right chamber in the temple on top of the City of Aurora. Upon collecting all the flowers of any colour, the quest will prompt you to return to the temple, though you may continue collecting as you like and cash them all in during the same visit. As you turn in each colour of flowers, Priestess Mara will give you an explanation of each colour dyes meaning to the Auroran culture. Each returned dye becomes available to dye one's tattoos as soon her dissertation is finished. When all 30 flowers have been returned, the quest reaches a conclusion and Priestess Mara ends the quest with a summary. Flower Locations The City of Aurora #'Blue Flower' - From the docks, dive into the water and swim to a strip of land on the left. #'Green Flower' - Climbing the hill towards the top of the town, you'll pass between two flags. The flower is near the base of the flag on the right. This area is also up the hill to the right of the Demon Door. #'Orange Flower -' By the shrine in front of the Curious Cottage house. To the right of the shrine is a fallen pillar, the flower is behind it. #'Yellow Flower' - Start at the steps of the temple where you retrieve your quest. Walk foward and you will see a fork in the road. Take the path on the right and walk a bit until you see an opening leading to Sandsky house. To the right of the house is a little room. Go in there. #'Purple Flower - '''Behind the Cold Star Manor. From the front entrance of the building, proceed to the right to get behind the manor. Shifting Sands #'Yellow Flower''' - When you first enter the area, there will be a long set of stairs with pillars lining both sides. This flower is behind the farthest pillar on the right. #'Orange Flower' - As soon as you enter the region from Aurora, veer left and follow the wall. #'Purple Flower' - Follow the path to the right from the Aurora entrance. You'll come across an alcove with a diagonal pillar in the center of it; the flower is right beside it. #'Yellow Flower '- Proceed past the diagonal pillar towards the huge stone arch that looms overhead. Right before passing under the arch, hang a sharp left up an incline. If you allowed the army fort to be built in Aurora that is beneath the stone arch. #'Purple Flower' - Go under the arch and past the fort if you chose to build it and take an immediate right. This flower is in a sunken dip of land between two dunes. #'Orange Flower '- After passing under the arch from the Aurora side, past the fort, look for a jagged slanted rock jutting out of a sand dune, with another small rock next to it. They should be directly in front of you from the arch. The flower is next to the smaller rock. #'Blue Flower '- After going through the arch and fort (if you decided to build it) take an immediate left and hug the wall and follow it for a long while. The flower is on a hill in the northwestern corner.(You will see an almost entirely flat rock.) The Veiled Path #'Blue Flower' - On the right as soon as you enter the area. #'Orange Flower' - On the right when the area opens up - after the first solitary Sentinel statue on the right. # Purple Flower - On the left side when the area opens up - after the first solitary Sentinel statue on the left, at the top of a short flight of stairs leading to an unopenable door. # Red Flower - Turn 180 degrees from #3, and go straight until you see two rows of statues on either side of the path - 4 on the right two on the left. It is at the base of the statues on the left. #'Orange Flower' - proceed onwards after #4, and climb a short flight of stairs to a ledge on the left. #'Purple Flower' - Hop down from the ledge and follow the sandy path alongside a wide flight of steps. It is just past the steps on the left. #'Yellow Flower' - Follow the pathway forwards from #6, and after the first flight of steps, it is on the right. It's right after you fight the first batch of dark minions, and within hearing distance of a gnome. There are three Sentinel statues looking down at this spot. #'Yellow Flower' - Climb another set of steps, fight another batch of dark minions, and then this is on the right side at the base of the next flight of steps (now standing behind the aforementioned 3 Sentinels). #'Blue Flower' - Up the long stretch of stairs from #8. Left hand side, after the two Sentinel statues standing in the middle of the staircase. #'Red Flower' - A few more flights of stairs up from #9. Left hand side, under a stone overhang, after the last leaning pillar on the left. #'Green Flower' - Right side at the base of the massive doors at the top of the staircase. Sandfall Palace #'Red Flower' - Descend the first set of stairs and the flower is in a small pile of sand to your right. #'Green Flower' - At the first branching path, where you can either take stairs ahead of you or to the left, take the left stairway down to a pond. The flower is behind a tree by the water. #'Green Flower' - Double back to the branching path and take the alternate set of stairs. Keep going straight across the walkway and through an enclosed passage that leads to the second large room of the palace. Head left through the trees and keep an eye out for a giant semi-circle structure. The flower is in a grassy patch right by the structure. #'Blue Flower' - To the right of the first set of stairs in the second large room, past more circular architecture, is a shrine housing the flower. #'Red Flower' - After entering the third large room, hug the wall to the right to find a door. Immediately to the left after entering that door is the last flower in the palace. The Enigma #'Green Flower' - In the centre of the first room after the first treasure chest, can't miss it. #'Red Flower' - In this room, there are unlit torches that correspond to the various side chambers. Use the Fireball gauntlet to light the torch on the left to open the next door, and the last flower is right out in the open of the adjacent room. Description Collect the rare flowers. Dialogue Upon restoring any single colour When you have collected all five flowers of any given colour, Priestess Mara will prompt you to turn them in to her. If you have collected all five of more than one colour you will be prompted to turn them in, in the same order that you found the fifth flower of each colour. She will then recite the following dialog for that particular colour. *''The Purple dye represents our dreams. It is worn by those who wish to find wisdom in their sleeping state.'' *''The Blue dye represents sorrow. As you may imagine this dye was the first to run out.'' *''The Green dye represents growth, whether through birth or learning.'' *''The Yellow dye represents prosperity. It is used in times of shortages and famine.'' *''The Orange dye represents strength. In ancient times our fiercest warriors would wear it whenever they went into battle.'' *''The Red dye represents love in our culture. Whether that be shared by betrothed couples or parents and their children.'' At the End After the sixth and final set of flowers have been returned she adds this summary. *''The sacred dyes have been restored and our culture is close to being whole again.'' Rewards *10 Guild Seals after collecting all five flowers of each of the six colours. 60 total Guild Seals when you collect them all. *Restored dyes can be used on your tattoos, making them glow the colour of whichever dye you choose. Dyes can be toggled on and off by interacting with the bottle in the Auroran temple, but multiple dyes can not be mixed to create new colours. Notes *Upon turning in the yellow dye, the priestess states, "It represents prosperity and is used in times of shortages and famine." However, the quest completion card says, "You have restored the sacred yellow dye, which represents courage in the Auroran culture." *Fully restoring one colour of flower does not count as a completed quest. Restoring all six sacred dyes by finding and returning all the rare flowers will only count as one completed quest. Category:Fable III Quests